Cosmic destiny
by blackjackkat
Summary: What if things weren't as perfect as them seemed in the royal family? The queen is insane, the princess is taken away, and the king is stuck in the middle trying to save his love and protect his daughter.
1. Princess Selene

Cosmic Destiny – CH1 – Princess Selene

**NOTE**: This is an AU piece set during the silver millennium. It features the inners, the king and queen, the outers, and the generals with the princess as the main character. The inners are considered the enemies in this story, but even if you like them I hope you will still read and find enjoyment from my story. Sailor Moon has had many characters taken over by or manipulated by Chaos and this story follows that vein. Pairings: Kunzite x Setsuna, Mamoru x Setsuna, Michiru x Nephrite, The other outers and generals are also matched as the inners used to be with them, Michiru and nephrite are just the most expressive so far in the story.

March 5 2010 – I rewrote this whole chapter, after doing my new writing on this story then looking back, I decided it needed an over haul, so it got it! I plan to redo chapter 2 some time soon as well.

* * *

The princess smoothed out her dress as she sat down on an ornately carved onyx bench. She gazed out mesmerizer by the scene beyond the castle walls. Although not her birthplace, Charon Castle had been her home since she was little. Even with all the years she'd spent living in the time senshi's castle she could not get used to the 'sky'. It was an ever shifting tide of rolling purples, blues, and black that served as a barrier that protected the castle and it's inhabitants from intruders. As far back as she can remember, when she clutched at Setsuna's long graceful fingers and first walked through Charon's gates, she was never afraid of this canvas of dark churning colors. Sometimes when she could not sleep she would sit and stare at it finding it strangely soothing.

Princess Selene, or chibi-usa as her mother liked to call her, was born in the beautiful and shinning city of Crystal Tokyo. She treasured her father Mamoru, the King of Earth and Moon. Level headed, kind, and just, her father had never said a harsh word to his daughter. Her mother, on the other hand, was a different matter. Taking the name of Serenity when she became queen, as Selene one day might, her mother was more concerned with treating her as an accessory. A doll she could dress up to company her to gala's and ceremonies. That's all Serenity wanted of her daughter, to be seen not heard, to have her head full of nothing but vanities and parties. While the Queen busied herself with just trivialities, the ruling of the kingdom was left to the King and his generals. Sometimes Selene missed her homeland, it was so bright, beautiful, and full of life, but she knew she had to stay in this dark castle for her own safety.

As she grew older her mother's behaviors grew increasingly unstable. If anyone would spend time with Selene her mother would throw fits and later have anxiety attacks. She grew jealous of any time Mamoru spent with his daughter. She would concoct situations and 'troubles' to attract the king's attentions away from Selene. When she was little she didn't understand why her mother would shun her in such a way and hate her. She would bury her self in her guardian's arms to weep and wonder what she had done to earn her mother's hatred. Setsuna explained it to her the morning of her 7th birthday.

'Selene,' She had said in her calm rich voice, 'your mother fears the powers you will someday inherit from you blood. All senshi have the ability to harness the power of their planets, but you are special. You have the power to become a senshi who's power is above us all. Your mother fears that when you receive this gift you would seek to steal your father away and over throw her kingdom.' Doe eyed and innocent Selene had shook her head furiously denying she would ever do such a thing. Her guardian gave her a soft sorrowful smile and knelt down to place a hand on her light blond locks.

'I know this little princess, but your mother's fears have warped into delusions that make it dangerous for you to live here any longer. I will honor your father's wishes and allow you to spend your birthday night here, then I will take you to live with me where I can protect you.' Setsuna would always regret going against her knowledge and allowing the king one last day with his wife and daughter together.

Aside from her mothers hatred, and erasing her 7th birthday from her memory, Selene had a happy childhood. She had the love her her father and his generals. Although busy they would often visit the princess, or lacking the time leave her notes or gifts carefully tucked under her pillow a simple act that gave the little girl untold joy to discover. Her best friend and 'advisor' Diana was her constant companion. The gray haired ball of energy stuck to Selene like the two were stitched together. The two explored the many gardens and halls their home had to offer. Silently she envied Diana when she watched how her mother Luna loved her.

Like her mother, the inner senshi disliked her. At best they would ignore her and walk around her like she didn't exist. At their worse they would taunt her and badger the little girl. It would prick at heart but she had learned to hold her tears around them or it may spur on another round of taunts. When she lived in Tokyo she did not have much interaction with her own guardians outside that with Setsuna. The hostile nature of her mother and the inners made it difficult for them to be comfortable in Crystal Tokyo.

The person she loved the most, besides her father, was Setsuna. The tall elegant woman was everything she wished her mother was. Her guardian was strong, wise, comforting, and protective. Most of all she loved Selene deeply.

"Selene...." Setsuna's voice echoed in Selene's mind. She, Saturn, and Selene all possessed the ability to communicate their thoughts, speech, and emotions to others. Setsuna coveted this ability for secure feeling it gave her as a guardian. "Your father has come to visit and so have his generals."

The princess erupted in a smile. Her father and the generals had lingered much longer than usual in Crystal Tokyo. Forgetting all etiquette she gathered up her skirt, ran down the balcony, and pounded down the stone slab stairs to meet her father.


	2. princesses

**12-4-05**

EDITED! Woo, I bet I missed stuff too. If you find mistakes, just drop me a line, I'm a horrible editor

**Cosmic Destiny – CH2 – princesses**

* * *

**I: Haruka, princess of Uranus**

* * *

Haruka sat down on the decorative marble stoop and waited. She didn't like to just sit around and do nothing. Haruka was a woman of action and not very comfortable in relying on others besides herself and Michiru. Michiru was her friend, more than a friend she was like a sister. Yes, besides Michiru she didn't like to rely on others, but then again that's all she had been doing. She'd been doing that for years now. Then again, over the years she had grown close to her pseudo adopter, Setsuna, and her young protégé, Hotaru. True, the four of them were supposed to be united, because of the princess, but they never really came together until the queen's growing insanity caused her to try to kill the small princess. She had never really cared, or even full filled her guardian duties until that night, that night that Setsuna had called them all together. The night she and Selene almost lost their lives… 

Setsuna had called them to coven but Haruka didn't go. She had thought it pointless and a waste of her time and life. Why should she give her whole life just to protect one little girl? She'd meet the queen and had hated her. Upon meeting her daughter she hated her too, she looked just like her mother and assumed she acted just like her. Haruka had also met the inners and had hated them as well, they were totally dedicated to a queen who used them horribly. Michiru had gone to meet with her, leaving Haruka to wait in Michiru's palace. As she sat, and waited she was ambushed by the inners, blindly following the queen's orders. It seems that the queen had finally lost it and decided that since the outers were her daughter's guardians they couldn't be trusted and should be killed instead. Against all four of them she was no match so she used her voice to try to convince them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"_She's using you, can't you see?"_

"_Our queen is all knowing!" _

"_She would never use us!" _

"_Why should we believe the guardian of the betrayer princess?"_

They were so blindly loyal to the Queen they couldn't see what they were doing was wrong. The four inners cornered Haruka and prepared to finish her off. Haruka stood defiant, but bleeding, and prepared herself for the worse. Just as the inners released their attacks a black door appeared from behind Haruka, opened, and a hand from the darkness grabbed and pulled her through it. Setsuna, Setsuna had used her powers to save her. Even after her refusal to meet with the rest of the outers she still saved her…

She was instructed to wait while Setsuna secured Charon Castle and checked the other outer palaces. So she sat on the cold floor, knees drawn up to her knees and a steadily growing pool of blood around her. Then she heard it, faint crying. Haruka slowly struggled to her feet and started toward the crying, her slow feet making a hollow clunk noise throughout the hall. Upon rounding the corner she saw her, Selene. The sound of her boots on the marble floor drew the attention of the little princess and she snuffled her cries, and slowly lifted her head to stare at Haruka. Haruka stared back. The little girl sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Blood and tears streaked her face and beautiful deep sorrowful, blue eyes stared at Haruka's dark, crystal blue ones. This made her heart ache; she now realized the devotion the inners and generals had. She now wanted to prevent this girl's pain. To protect her and punish those who had caused this pain. She walked up to her and dropped down to her knees and held open her arms to the little girl, something she would never have thought she would do in a million years. Selene stared back at her, the tears began to flow again and her lip quivered. She fell into Haruka's arms and the stayed like that until Michiru and Setsuna came back to them.

"Reminiscing?"

Haruka was snapped out of her past by a man who had approached her from behind. She casually turned to face the man in an annoyed way, a frown plastered on her face and her eyes glaring from underneath her messing blonde hair. "Hello, Jadeite…"

Jadeite had the smuggest smile on his face as he approached Haruka.

"What do you want?" Haruka asked rising to her feet.

Jadeite jerked his head down the hall, toward Setsuna throne room. "There's a meeting. Setsuna wants us all there so we all decided to gather you three for her." He began to walk down the hall toward the throne room but stopped and turned and looked back at Haruka. "Are you coming?"

Haruka let out an annoyed sigh, rolled her eyes, and joined Jadeite.

* * *

**II: Michiru, princess of Neptune**

* * *

Michiru pulled her hand from the crystal clear pond, and shook it to rid it of some stray water droplets. This pond was strange, Michiru could not connect with it, could not control it, the water-acted dead. It never casting a ripple, or allowed one to see its bottom. Michiru's planet allowed her the control of water yet she couldn't command the water within Setsuna's castle. This frustrated her, yet fascinated her as well. Michiru turned her back to the water and gathered her hands in her lap. Michiru had aqua green eyes and sea green wavy hair like most of her people. She wore her light green royal princess dress, it was thin and delicate and fastened as an ancient roman goddess's toga. 

"You can't mastered it you know… The water."

Michiru turned her head toward the speaker. "Nephrite…" she said as she slowly rose to her feet. Nephrite was dressed in his general uniform, sword at his hip, and his wavy brown hair just gracing his shoulders. Nephrite smiled and walked toward her, holding out his hand. Michiru smiled faintly and gave him her hand. He bent down on one knee and kissed it then rose to face her. "You may be right but I'll never give up."

"Princess Neptune, how long has it been?" Nephrite asked. He turned and offered his her arm.

Michiru hooked her arm in his and they began to walk. "Too long I'm sure. I assume that the king and your entourage have been busy with the queen and inners?"

Nephrite let a grim smile grace his face. "Yes, things just seem to be getting worse, a war is brewing and I assume you know why…"

Michiru nodded and sighed. The princess was coming of age… it wouldn't be long now.

They walked down the hall and entered Setsuna's throne room.

* * *

**III: Hotaru, princess of Saturn**

* * *

Hotaru knelt down on the richly carpeted floor. Her scythe was in her lap, a sharpening rock in the other. She slowly and carefully went to work on the scythe's long blade. Her bare feet shifted uncomfortable. They were falling asleep because of the position she had taken. She rose to her feet and carefully placed her Scythe back on its wall, right below where Setsuna's Time staff should be. It was gone. "Hm, that seems strange, I wonder if something is the matter." Saturn wondered vaguely. She smoothed out her long black dress, setting its folds just right and gazed in to her blade. Her face reflected even paler than it was. Her purple eyes shown brightly and her thin short black hair neatly framed her face. Her hair seemed to even more accurately point out the paleness of her skin. She saw another face in the scythe now, standing at the doorway. "Hello, Zoesite." 

The young curly haired blonde man shifted uncomfortable. "Um, hello… Saturn…" He said while looking toward the floor. Hotaru turned to look at him. "He is always so tongue tied, even for shy me at times," she thought as she approached him.

"Setsuna's staff isn't here, is something wrong?"

Zoesite shifted his feet and nodded, "Yes, Kunzite fears the war will start soon, we're… we're all are suppose to meet in her throne room." He stepped aside and gestured for her to exit the room. The two of them walked in silence to Setsuna's throne room.

* * *

**IV: Setsuna, goddess of time and the reunions**

* * *

Setsuna sat wearily down on her throne. She set her staff on the side of her chair and balanced her chin on her hands. "I always knew this day would come and now that it's here…" Setsuna's ancient mind was stirring with all the possibilities, calculating. Her Crimson eyes focused on the three men in front of her, the king, the head general, and the king's advisor. All of them looked troubled. 

Mamoru sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know what you mean. I always feared this day. The day I would be forced to chose between my daughter and wife…" Mamoru drew his hand to his forehead and shook his head. The king's vivid blues eyes were clouded with doubt and sadness. The choice he had to make was to be the hardest of his life.

Artemis watched his king with understanding, he two faced the same problem, siding with the queen would mean siding with his wife but going against his daughter Diana. Something that would break his heart to do, but if that is what his king thought was best to do then he would follow orders. A chill ran down Artemis's back just at the thought of watching his beloved daughter being attacked or worse, being forced to attack her himself.

His commanding general, Kunzite, looked at his king worriedly. He was leaning against on of the many marble pillars that framed Setsuna's throne room. His arms were crossed across his chest; his blue tinted white hair falling across his shoulder. "Whatever you chose, we will stand behind you Mamoru."

Mamoru looked toward Kunzite and smiled. Kunzite was his most trusted general and a very dear friend, but… There was Setsuna. If Mamoru chose to stay at his wife's side he'll be fighting against her… something he did not wish to do. Not just because she was a strong and skilled senshi but because the two of them were so close, the were more than friends, they were- The king was brought out from his musings by the opening of the throne room's door, and the entrance of Nephrite, Neptune, Zoesite, Hotaru, Uranus, and Jadeite. The six of them assembled around the room.

"PAAAAAA PAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A blur of gray fur streaked into the room and Diana latched onto her father's waist, her tail wagging back in forth. "Oh, papa! I missed you so much! Why were you away for so long!" Artemis smiled and detached his daughter from his waist. The king smiled at the father and daughter.

"Oh, Diana… you know why I was away." He said gently. Diana did know. Her smiled faded and her tail dropped. Something was going on….

The pounding of feet was heard coming down the hall. The princess entered the room; her long white hair flying behind her and her cheek's flushed with her haste. As soon as she noticed her father, her face lit up and she ran up to him, embracing him warmly. "Father! I missed you so much!"

"I know, I know Selene. I missed you too…" The king replied as he wrapped his arms around his child, holding her tightly and securely. The whole room seemed to lighten and smiles graced the guardians' faces. Setsuna grabbed her staff and stood up from her throne, drawing the attention of everyone.

"It's time to begin."


	3. The meeting

12-4-05

Edited, once again, lol if you find an error I missed let me know. I'm horrible at editing. My mind tends to skip over them.

Cosmic Destiny – CH3 – The meeting 

The whole room grew silent. The four senshi, princess, and little gray cat, were all attentive, for they were the only ones who didn't know what was going on. Setsuna strode forward, her staff clicking softly on the glassy floor. She spoke, "We, the outer senshi and our royal counterparts are all aware to an extent of the increasing situation. The queen is becoming more and more violent and destructive, almost to the extent of how she was when she tried to kill Haruka and Selene." Haruka and Selene exchanged knowing glances, Setsuna continued, "But now with reports that the King and generals have given us and our common knowledge. It seems that a war is brewing."

"Hmp," Said Haruka. All eyes turned to her. "The war has been brewing for years. The only reason the Queen is so excited now is because Selene's birthday, the day of Becoming. You know this, we all know this so why don't we take the initiative and attack first!" Haruka said, finishing her speech yelling.

"No," Mamoru said forcefully and loudly, startling the group. He was known for his level headedness and the temper check. It was usual for the king to raise his voice. He let out a long sigh and said, "No, we mustn't attack. We don't know anything for sure. She may attack or she may not. We know nothing for certain."

"How can you say that? She may not? Of course she will, there is so much to point to it. For one she's already tried, second Selene's birthday is coming, and third so is her day of becoming which is why the queen tried to kill her in the first place!" Haruka yelled, her anger rising.

Michiru was quickly at Haruka's side to clam her down. "Haruka please, this matter is not as simple for the king as it is for us. We will attack the queen no matter what, it's our purpose but our king will lose no matter which side he chooses. Our path is clear; to protect the princess at all costs but his is clouded."

"I don't know what I'll do. Right now I'll remain undecided…" Mamoru said quietly.

"So, you'll aid in the death of your daughter, because doing nothing is just as bad as aiding the Queen!" Haruka yelled at him.

"Are you saying I should kill my wife then!" Mamoru yelled taking a step toward the princess of Uranus.

"Father, Haruka! Please!" All eyes turned to the princess who was in essences the whole reason for this looming war. "Please, just stop… We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"She's right, now is not the time for petty long standing arguments," The strong voice of kunzite cut in.

Setsuna step close to the group and said, "But this argument is not petty, especially now. What would happen if our strategy were discovered by the inners because our king had a change of heart and decided to back the Queen? As it stands the fact that you are here with information to disclose to us it would seem that you have chosen to back the little princess?" Her crimson eyes looked to the blue eyes of the kings.

"No, the fact that I'm here does not mean anything. I do wish to disclose information to you, anything that would help my daughter live I will gladly give." He wrapped an arm around Selene's shoulders and gave it a warm squeeze. Selene smiled up at him and he smiled back. "That is except my military support. I will admit, my wife, dear Usagi… her insanity has grown worse and worse over the years. She's not the woman I married; she's… not the wife I remember. I will just continue to 'visit' between the two of you… if I happen to find some information that is of help to you then I'll have to disclose it now won't I." He again smiled down at Selene who grabbed her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Selene understood what her father felt, she felt his pain… The pain of being torn between to people he loved.

"I guess I should admit something too…" Kunzite said, "I think I speak for all the generals when I say I do not wish to fight against your outers." His eyes scanned all those present stopping on Setsuna's. "We have all come to love you dearly as friends. The inners… I fear the queen's insanity has seeped into them as well…" The rest of the generals nodded in agreement. Setsuna looked away from Kunzite's eyes, much to his dismay.

"Excuse me…" The quiet voice of Hotaru said.

Setsuna smiled and urged her to speak, "Yes, Hotaru, do you have something to say?"

The dark haired girl clasped her hands in front of her and nodded. "Well, I was just wondering… What's the information you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes, what about the information!" Haruka said, or more like spat out in the King's general direction.

Mamoru released his daughter and spoke up, "Yes, we do have information to provide you with. They're preparing to their forces for a 'campaign'. I heard straight from my wife's lips. We all did. Now, like I said before, we're not certain if this means she will attack, but I advise you to prepare yourself. Double your training and be on your guard. We will all keep our eyes and ears open and report anything that may affect Selene to Artemis who will report it to you, Setsuna." Setsuna and Artemis both inclined their head in acknowledgement.

"Papa, how long will you be able to stay?" Diana said while tugging on her father's shirt. Artemis clutched his daughters and looked to Mamoru for an answer, as did the other generals.

Selene looked hopefully up at her father. "I'm sorry Diana, Selene, everyone… but we can only stay the night. We have to back in crystal Tokyo tomorrow."

"Yes, if we're gone any longer the queen could get suspicious," Nephrite added.

Selene let a heavy sigh escape her lips, 'at least it's longer than last time….' She thought sorrowfully.

"Well if there is nothing else to add then this meeting is over. We will all meet up at dinner and discuss anything else that has come to mind," Setsuna said. The group began to disperse, leaving Selene and her father alone.

The two embraced again and Selene began to cry.

"Shh… Selene, it will be all right… I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you, but your mother… It's hard to explain. You're so good about this Selene, hopefully we won't have to live like this much longer. One day we'll be together as a family again…" Mamoru said, stroking his daughter's hair.

"You always say that…" came Selene's muffled voice. She pushed away from her father and yelled, "You always say that every time I see you! Every time!" Selene fled for her father so she could be alone to cry. Setsuna stayed just outside the door and saw her go. She now entered to confront the king. He pushed the dark hair from his face and slid to the floor, his back against a pillar. He sensed her there and with out looking at her began to speak.

"I can't blame her, all this been through… but…"

"No buts, that girl has been through hell, all at your extent," Setsuna accused. The kings face turned to look at her, she could see he was crying. "Why are you so un-deceive? You know the Usagi's sanity is leaving her, yet it is your daughter who suffers the most for this." Setsuna approached the king, kneeling down at his side. "Mamoru…" She whispered. "Why do you do this? Your daughter is suffering, you are suffering, and your generals are suffering all because you refuse to admit that the old Usagi is not coming back." Setsuna said quietly. Mamoru cries became sobs and he buried his head in his hands. Setsuna slid over even closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Mamoru, I've known so for so long. You're too caring for you own good…" she whispered to him. Mamoru pulled his head from his hands and placed on Setsuna's shoulder, leaning against her. The two of them remained like that until the gong sounded for dinner.


	4. sit downs and peeking toms

Cosmic Destiny – CH4 – sit downs and peeking toms 

**------------------------------**

**I: Garden Chat**

**------------------------------**

Selene ran down the dark red hall. 'I shouldn't be so mad at him, but this has gone on for so long!' Selene screamed in her mind as she pounded down the narrow yet high hall. The lanterns of the hallway cast her shadow eerily on it's opposite. As she burst out of the hall and down the short stairway to the garden she slowed her pace and wiping her eyes she sat down on a garden bench. A large trestle of white creeps from behind the bench mixed with the smells of roses any lilacs to sent the cool night air. Selene stared down at her feet, her tears still falling despite her previous efforts.

"Selene…"

The princess's eyes came to meet those of Haruka. She stood, at the top of the stairway, about ten feet away from Selene, her feet together and hands at her side. Selene didn't need to say anything. Her eyes spoke for her. They looked the same way they did when they first meet. Haruka walked to Selene and sat down next to and hugged her.

"I don't think any words would really help you right now…. There's nothing to say. I'll just listen," Haruka said, head leaning on Selene's head for she was much taller than the princess. Selene breathed in deeply and began.

"I'm beginning to believe that father doesn't love me. I know deep down but there are times that I wonder. I've always had points when I would wonder, even when I was a small child. Now I have even more doubt," Selene said softly. "It's almost as if he's forcing himself to love me, just because he thinks he should. A father should love his daughter. I can't understand how he can still love my mother. Cant he see that she's insane, she not the same person he married. Maybe I can see the love if I try, but you shouldn't have to try to see love. It shouldn't be a strain to love someone… So, he doesn't love me…"

"Oh, you say that because your father always just manages to squeeze you in," Haruka said.

"Yes, he shouldn't be forced to be with me." Selene replied. She drew her shoulders together and idly drew pictures on the dust of the stone garden walkway with the tips of her toes.

"So you consider the fact that he would give up sleep, just to come and sit with your forced?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Selene turned her face upward to look at Haruka. "He sits with me while I sleep?"

Haruka let a smile cross her face as she started down at Selene's eyes. They looked so innocent and wondering, like a child. "Yes, he often comes and just sits next to your bed... Just watching... Is that kind of love forced?"

Selene suddenly felt ashamed and confused and resumed staring at the ground. Haruka released Selene's shoulders and stood up. She started to amble away from Selene and up the stairs to the Castle.

"I think you need time to maul things over," Haruka said over her shoulder.

Selene was left to sit and think something she truly wished to do. 'I guess what Haruka said is true… But what about mother does he really love both of us? How can he side with a woman who tired to kill me? But she is his wife… and my mother…' these thought and more buzzed in Selene's mind. She covered her face in her hands. How can she trust him? Her own father yet the husband of her would be murderer.

**------------------------------**

**II: Eavesdropping **

**------------------------------**

Kunzite sighed heavily. He glanced back into the throne room to confirm what he saw before. ' I guess I won't have the chance to have a private talk with Setsuna anytime soon…' He thought. Kunzite crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk down one of Charon's Castle's many halls. Really having nothing to do, just killing time.

"Such a long time it's been… and it will soon be even longer because of the king indecision…." A voice said from a doorway a little ways along the hall.

Kunzite stopped short and walked toward the archway.

"Yes, this may be that last time we see each other for months…"

'That sounds like Michiru and Nephrite…' Over come with curiosity Kunzite stood right out side the archway and peered in. Sure enough Michiru and Nephrite were inside. The two sat on a stone bench look at each other, their hands interlocked. Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… "

Michiru smiled at Nephrite and he smiled back. Even from his place at the door way Kunzite could feel their love for each other and the energy in the air. Of all the generals Nephrite was the only one to get a senshi to return his love. Nephrite leaned in close to Michiru and-

"Commander Kunzite?"

Kunzite turned around. Zoesite and Hotaru stood watching him.

"Commander Kunzite, what are doing?" Zoesite asked staring at Kunzite uncertainly.

Kunzite walked away from the archway and stood between the two, he clasped both on the shoulder and began walking them down the hall. "Nothing, nothing at all, now lets see how have you been Hotaru?"

The three ambled down the hall leaving Michiru and Nephrite in peace.

**2-21-04**

**A/N sorry that this took so long to update, I've been busy writing other things.**


	5. dinner

11/23/05 – I've gone through and redone some things, no major plot changes just edittings and grammar, ect. Lol, if anyone has any ideas as to how they'd like to see this story progress, drop me a line!

Cosmic Destiny – CH5 – Dinner 

**----------**

**I: disturbance….**

**----------**

At the sound of a heavly gong, the group assembled in Charon Castle's grand dinning hall. Setsuna gracefully strolled over to the head of the table, the rustle of her long gown the only sound to accompany her entrance, and sat down. The king, his general, and the outers all followed in suit and sat down. Nephrite, Michiru, Artemis, and Diana sat on the king's side while Uranus, Jadeite, Hotaru, and Zoesite sat on the general's side. Selene sat opposite of Setsuna, acting as the other head. Empty china plates and high-stemmed glasses were in front of them. The room had a strange air about it, almost like anticipation.

It had the feel like something was going to happen, an electric feeling for some reason. Setsuna felt this very strongly and it caused her to become very alert. The hall was very high and the wall paneled. One wall was lined with tall floor length French style windows. A panel on the wall sudden sunk into darkness and servants emerged. Setsuna's strange and mute servants handed out food.

They were nothing more than animated bodies that Setsuna had brought back to life with Hotaru's help. Their skin was black, black like the night skin. Light seemed lost in their pitch black skin. Holes with slightly lighter shimmering fire served for eyes on the servants. Hotaru was still young and was not capable of handling her planet's immense power. Setsuna had taken her in and took a majority of her power in order to ease the young senshi's pain. If Setsuna hadn't done this Hotaru's power would've cause her to go mad and go on a killing spree. The servants wore all black, black fitting long shirt and pants, and long hoods that reached over and covered the top of their face, their eyes visible at certain angles. They set out plates of food in front of the group, roasted meats, fruits, bread, and cheeses. Another servant went around and filled the glasses with wine, refilling them as needed.

Kunzite brought his glass to his lips, looking between the king and Setsuna trying to see if there was any hint of something hitting off between them after their 'chat'. He didn't know what had transpired between the two, but he hoped it didn't hurt his chances with the beautiful and mysterious Setsuna. He drained his glass and set it back on to the table. A servant glided over and refilled it.

Setsuna sat tall and straight in her looking over her guests. "Has anything else come to mind?" she asked her voice rising over the clink of knives.

The guests shook their heads and gave muffled 'no's'. Nephrite set down his glass andspoke up, "I think that there is nothing to ask. I just wish to ask for everyone's vigilance. It seems the only thing to do is to sit and wait. I really don't want to see you outers start a war…"

The table agreed to this. "Yes, I don't want the outers and my daughter to seem like aggravators. One of the most powerful things my wife has at her disposal is her control of the media. She has already filled the streets of Crystal Tokyo with lies about you outers. If you attacked first it would confirm these lies in the mind of the everyday citizen, "the kind added, steepling his hands on the table.

"I would like to keep the enviable battles out of the populated planets. If anything we would bring the inners to Saturn and fight there." Setsuna explained with her head held high, servaying her guests again. Her eyes fell on Hotaru. "If that's ok with Hotaru of course…" all eyes fell on the young girl. She blushed, she was not a person who liked attention, and nodded.

Jadeite flashed a smile from behind his wine glass at her shyness. "Yes, I thing that's the best thing to do…"

"The pressing matter remains, will you support us?" Setsuna asked and turned to the king, as did everyone else.

The king brought his hand to his mouth and stared at his wine glass, "I… I don't know yet…" Selene felt something inside her break at her father's indecision. "I'm sorry but I can't decide anything yet."

The rising anxiety that Setsuna was experiencing hit its peak. She stood up and her head snapped to the floor length windows in time to see a blur crashing into them. Glass sharps fell all over the floor and rained down on the shocked guests. The intruder climbed to their feet as two other blurs flew in.

"Jupiter!" Haruka yelled at the first intruder. Without even time to transform she ran toward the scout. Jupiter climbed to her feet and with a twisted smiled began to cast. Electricity filled the air and sparks gathered around Jupiter's body. She screamed and launched a hellish attack on Haruka, who because she was not transformed, was thrown against the wall. As Haruka was being tossed around Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna transformed. Mercury and Venus rose and were on Neptune and Hotaru before they could react. Pluto's staff materialized in her hand and she disappeared from the hall in a cloud of black mist. 'Mars, she must be the reason they slipped into my palace unknown…. What have you done?'

Protect the Princess Pluto communicated to the generals.

The generals quickly reacted and moved to the princess's side along with Artemis and Diana. Meanwhile Mercury, and Venus grabbed their scout counter parts and dragged them out the window. Jupiter grabbed a transforming Haruka and joined them in their fall. Because Charon's Castle was beyond time and space gravity didn't apply there and the scouts slowly drifted down, with enough time to right themselves and land on their feet.

Clutching Selene to his chest the king stood at the broken windows edged a peered down at the scout stand off below him. "What is the meaning of this!" he yelled angrily at them.

The inners started up at him. "The queen send us here to retrieve you," Venus replied, her chain in her hands.

"And the generals as well!" Jupiter added as she backed away from Haruka and got into a proper stance.

"Hurry my king, Mars can't hold this barrier open for long!" Mercury called out.

Selene buried her head in her father's chest and held on to him tightly. The king looked down at his daughter tears prinking at his eyes, 'How can I leave her…?'

**----------**

II: New power 

**----------**

Setsuna quickly let her mind scan over her castle, looking for a disturbance or a barrier. There you are Rei… Setsuna materialized in a small alcove of her garden. There sat Sailor mars. Her hands were clasped in prayer and sweat dripped down her forehead with the concentration of the spell she weaved. A portal was visible behind her.

Not looking up Rei responded in her mind. So you found me… it took you long enough she looked up with a smiled on her face. This new power was a success I see…

Setsuna's gripped her staff tighter, and dark mists began to swirl around her. This was just a test wasn't it? Her anger and bitterness communicated through her mind clearly.

Rei smiled wickedly yes

Just when Setsuna was about to release a dead scream attack the king, his generals, the outers, and the other inners all enter the garden. "Setsuna stop!" Mamoru yelled. Setsuna let her staff drop to her side and walked over to Mamoru, coming to stand at his side. Her crimson eyes meet his deep blue. "I guess you've made your choice… "Setsuna said bitterly before walking past him to stand at the Garden's entrance with her back to him. Selene looks up at her father with tears in her eyes then ran to Setsuna.

Setsuna opened her arms and Selene fell into them. Mamoru concealed his grief and addressed his wife's senshi. "Since it's only me who the Queen wishes to see please allow my generals to spend the night here and arrive in the morning. "

Rei stood up and addressed him, "That's fine, the queen wishes to speak with you immediately, your generals can wait." The king gave his generals a nod and a meaningful look to the outers then stepped into the swirling black portal. He and the inners disappeared into the blackness and the portal faded away.

**----------**

III: I love you… 

**----------**

Setsuna pulled the covers up to Selene's neck. The little princess had cried for hours until she had no tears left to shed. Her eyes where red and puffy and tear trails stained her face. Shhh… Selene… no more tears now child… Sleep away your troubles she whispered into Selene's mind. She set soothing thoughts into the princess's mind and soon she was asleep. Setsuna sighed, many worries heavy on her, and headed out of the princess's room and onto on of Charon's Castle's balcony.

"Don't stress too much…."

Setsuna turned slowly and found that Kunzite had been waiting for her. He emerged from the shadows and stood at her side. Together the two looked out at Charon's shifting and mystifying night sky. Kunzite came from behind and reached his arms out and wrapped them around Setsuna's waist, pulling her close to him so that Setsuna's back touched his front. Kunzite leaned his head on Setsuna's neck. Setsuna sighs and relaxed in to Kunzite grasp.

"Kunzite… "

"Hm…" He responded, the vibrations from his voice tickling her neck.

Setsuna removed Kunzite's hands and turned to face him, "Kunzite, I'm sorry but I can't…." she said trying not to make eye contact. She tried to move away from him but Kunzite pinned her between himself and the railing. He stepped in close to her and wrapped her arms around her waist again. The bodies pressed against each other, forcing Setsuna to look into his eyes.

"Setsuna… why not? Why can't you be with me?" Setsuna brought her hand to Kunzite's chest and leaned against him. "Is it because of Mamoru?"

Setsuna stared into Kunzite's deep blue eyes. 'He saw us… he must think…' She shook her head, "He's a married man, Kunzite…"

"I see the way you too act together… he may be married but he's falling in love with someone else… you Setsuna…"Setsuna stared off to the side and shook her head. "Do you love him back Setsuna?"

Setsuna felt long repressed tears coming to her eyes, "I don't know… I love him like I love Selene… I love you like…"

Kunzite stared at her, his grip tightened on her waist, "Setsuna…"

Setsuna turned to stare at Kunzite the two looked each other deeply in the eyes. She took her hand and brought it to his cheek. "Kunzite… every time you leave I feel like something in side me is hollow… I love you…"

Kunzite smiled and brought his face in close to Setsuna, "I love you too…" he breathed out. Their lips came to meet and the slowly kissed under the shifting skies of Charon Castle.

**A/n : next time there will be an inner meeting.**


	6. The inners meetings

Cosmic Destiny - Ch. The Meeting

-  
A/N - while cleaning up old notebooks I found this completely written chapter of CD, all I had to do was type it up, do a few edits, and there ya go. Not dead yet!

Serenity walked down a dimly lit corridor to her throne room. As time progressed the crystal palace had become dimmer and dimmer. This particular corridor was worse then the others. The crystal walls that once shone brilliantly and reflected any glimmer of light in all directions were not dull and gray.

"Open them!" She bellowed at two heavily armed guards. Quickly they shouldered their long polearms and pulled the large double doors open. A long walkway opened up before the queen, framed by several almost sluggish looking water fountains, and led to her throne perched high in the center of the room. As with everything in the palace, the throw was dull and gray almost black in areas. Before the throne knelt the inner senshi. With head held high The Queen marched to her throne and graceful lowered her self to sit. She cracked her staff on the floor, a signal for the senshi to stand.

"Where is my husband?" she asked her voice booming throughout the hall. almost in answer to her question, a small door emerged and open to the right of her throne. Luna walked out with the king following closely behind. The sound of the door caused serenity to turn and as she caught a glimpse of her husband she issued a cry and sprang to her feet. Luna opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the queen pushed passed her to embrace her husband.

Serenity immediately burst into dramatic tears and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Mamouru, I thought I'd never see you again. I was so worried!"

The king half heartedly returned her embrace. "No need to be worried my love, but why would you think such a think?"

Serenity looked up at her husband, tears still gleaming in her eyes. "I was worried because you were the captive of those horrid people! Those rebel who wish to tear apart my kingdom!"

Mamorur frowed his brow,"My dear those 'rebels' were once our good friends and one of them is out own little girl."

At this reminder the queens mood soured and she released her king. She spund around on her heels and hurried back to her throne. "Hmp, don't remind me my love," She said as she sat once again.

Mamuru's eyes darkened with sadness at his wifes venomous remarks. Luna looked from her king to her queen and a horrible indecision gripped at her heart. she had loved the queen since she was a small girl but she also loved her daughter Diana. As a mother she couldn't bear to hear the things the queen said about her own flesh and blood, but she didn't dare speak against her queen. Luna knew this same feeling of hopelessness tore at the king each time his wife spat on his beloved daughter's name. The king walked up to his queen's side as her senshi formed a half-circle before her.

From the same door the king has emerged from appeared Kunzite and Artemis who's eyes quickly caught that of his wife's. Luna silently slipped to his side and embraced him tightly. Artemis returned her hug and kissed his wife's forehead softly.

Kunzite cracked a smile as he watched his friend's quiet but joyous reunion with his wife. "Go," he whispered. "Go and spend whatever time together allowed to you. I can keep an eye on this 'meeting.' "

Luna and Artemis smiled gratefully and gave quiet looks of thanks before slipping away together. Kunzite returned his attention to the senshi meeting. Mamauru gave his general and friend a slight nod, grateful for his presence even though he did not order it.

"My love," Mamauru began, his voice ringing clearly through the hall, "your intrusion into Sestuna's palace was misinformed. I've told you that, the truth has come straight from my lips, so why are you holding this meeting?"

Jupiter stepped forward. Her form and height far larger then any of the other inner senshi and her voice tinged with gruffness befitting a fighter of her status. "Allow me to speak for my Queen." Serenity gave her a nod and Jupiter turned to the King and continued. " Your highness your rescue was but one objective in or raid of Charon Castle. We also wished to get a better idea of the state of the cosmic. Mercury?"

Jupiter looked to her fellow command and stepped back as the smaller senshi stepped forward. In everyway that jupiter was strong mercury was intelligent. Her meek frame belied her strategic and fighting abilities. As always sh e was the best source of information for the Queen. Although in the past few years her logic and information had become ever more slighted toward the queen's goals. While once Mercury stood as a beacon for unbiased knowledge rooted in fact and experience, Her honest and pure answers had become as dim as the crystal palace, bent to conform to the queen version of reality. She had become skilled in taking one kernel of truth and twisted it whatever way best suited the goals of her queen. Mamauru held onto the hope that someday the old mercury would return and help to straighten out the queens mind. Although this hope seemed to fade a little every day.

"The princess has ben confirmed as 'of age,' not only by the simple number of years she's been living but my sensors have also confirmed out worse fears. By observing the activities of the planets, of the castle, and based on the hostility we encountered the outer senshi are preparing the princess to accept the cosmic in preparation for an attack."

Mamauru's mouth dropped in disbelief and he spoke, "What activities have drawn you to this conclusion?"

Venus smirked and tossed her golden locks as she stepped forward. "As the overseer to the seizure of the outer planets allow me to answer you my king." Her facial expression, voice, and manner was dripping with selfsatifaciton and smugness. Vanity had consumed her. "All over Uranus Neptune, and Saturn the people are rallying against my gaurds and my control. They refuse to accept my love, and therefore refuse to love of my queen. They chant in the streets in support of their rebel princess and I know in my heart that if the princess receives the cosmic they would riot against me, you, and our queen in a heart beat.

Kunzite fumed silently. Venus's 'love' involved harsh treatment, poor food supplies, and forces worship of her which of course the planet's citizen considered blasphemy. They painted the princess, her senshi, and their people as hostile radicalist when it was the queen and her senshi who were the radicals. Being silent against these accusations took all of the generals control and deep down he felt a fear building within him. In a split secon decision by the king he could be forced to spill the blood of Senstuna or any of the other outers. 'They feed Serenity exactly what she wants to hear, exactly what she NEEDS to hear to justify an attack,' Kunzite thought bitterly and silently prayed. 'Please my king be strong, do not submit to her.'

The Queen leaned back in her seat. Mamuru was visibly uneasy as Mars, the war advisor, stepped forward. As he watched her hair sway as she stepped forward his mind briefly drifted to Senstuna. While her hair was a deep almost abysmal black, Mars's hair shone with the sheen of a raven's wing. The air of superiority that surrounded the senshi was stifling. "All soldiers are on high alert and are ready to be deployed at a moments notice. Due to the civl unrest, and first hand encounters I must suggest a preemptive strike, so we have a chance to prevent the release of the cosmic."

"So, with all of this evidence your advice is to go to war?" The queen asked already knowing the answer.

Mars nodded, "Yes my queen."

"M-my Queen," Mamaura said hurriedly, "it isn't even know what will happen when the cosmic is released and chooses it's senshi."

Mercury stepped forward again. "Although not much is certian about the cosmic we know it was the same power the late queen held, a power above that or our current Queen Serenity. And we have devolped several hypothesis. Because all planets were in alignment with the old cosmic it is unknown how those planets who do not align with her will be affected. I suspect that those that go against the cosmic will be stripped of their powers or even worse, maybe destroyed from misalignment. This includes even your planet my king."

"But you don't know! Those are just educated guesses!" The king voice was tinged with desperation. He already knew the way things were going.

"What are you saying my love?" The queen cooed. "Will you abandon me and leave me defenseless against the wrath the cosmic's senshi will surely bring upon us?" Mamauru looked away and did not reply. Serenity gracefully stood, her head held high showing off her swan like neck. She wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Mamaur..." She whispered, "Through everything you have stood beside me. Are you going to forsake me now for a small child?"

Senstuna's question rang through mamaura's head. Abandon his daughter to stand at his wife's side, or for the first time stand at the side of his only child.

Tears rolled down his wife's cheek and Artemis gently wiped them away. They knew that the meeting could mean the death of their daughter possibly at their own hands. 


	7. Last night's dream

**Cosmic Destiny - Ch. 7 last night's dream**

**

* * *

  
**

After Setsuna moment on the balcony with Kunzite he left with Artemis to support their king. The Time senshi felt dizzy and light, embarrassingly so, after their exchange and wandered back to her bedchamber. Leaning against her door a deep blush spread across her face and she brought her hands up to conceal it from no one. I am an eternal being and I'm blushing like a teenager! Setsuna chided to herself. We're on the brink of war I can't have myself distracted by such matters. Her face fell as she realized that while that is true it was possible the next time she met the man she just confessed her love to they would most likely be enemies.

The queen as well as her fellow outers and the King had no idea when Selene would be accepted as the Cosmo's Senshi, but she did. She knew when Selene would come of age. The coming of age usually happened to a potential senshi near their 16th year. Although it could occur much sooner, as evident from Hotaru. The Time senshi knew all that would be. A very heavy burden even for one so ancient for she could not communicate their fate to her friends. Wearily she fell into bed for the last good night of sleep she would get.

The rest of the evening passed quietly for the remaining generals and outers. An air of sadness and foreboding blanketed them. Michiru and Nephrite excused themselves from their companions and sat together in one of Setsuna's gardens, quietly and politely reminisced, trying not to focus on the future. Restless from the stifling atmosphere, Haruka and Hotaru took a few hours before sleep to train. Hotaru felt the need to test her skills while Haruka simply needed to blow off steam. Unable to stay still Zoesite slipped away to wander in silent thought while Jadeite stowed away in a corner to get a last glimpse of Haruka in fight before he would have to face her for real. Eventually, all found their ways to a bed and entered into restless sleep.

Sweat dotted Selene's forehead like morning dew. After her crying episode she had exhausted herself into sleep. Having access to Cosmos gave the princess's dream world broken glimpses into the future. Often she wondered if she too would know all like Setsuna did. Selene had no control over these dreams, having not become of age to accept Cosmo's power. When she asked Setsuna when she would acquire Cosmo's power her guardian clever danced around her knowledge. When it calls to you, you will feel it. Like all senshi do.

Selene opened her eyes to darkness. A dream or a vision? She wondered as she walked forward. She was dressed in her long white royal gown. Her platinum blond locks were piled upon her head and fastened with golden pins. Images began to form before her eyes and sounds began to come to her ears. Images of destruction came to focus. She saw Setsuna's castle spires crack and shatter, the whole structure seeming to fold in on it's self. Scenes of ruin passed before her eyes; Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn coming to chaos. It's people screamed and wept as their planets fell to pieces around them. Fires ravaged cities as large towers toppled over crushing fleeing citizens. The scent of burnt flesh and dust flooded her nose. Cosmos assaulted her psyche with feelings. Sadness, anger, and pain racked her body as tears welled up and ran down her cheeks. Selene shut her eyes against the visions and covered her ears against the screams as she fell to her knees. Are you going to show me the death of my friends as well? Are these things to come or things that may come! Selene demanded of Cosmos.

~Be calm Princess of the Moon, Daughter of the Prince of Earth.~

Selene opened her eyes. Her royal gown was melding away into mist beginning at it's hem. Slowly she rose. The scenes, sounds, and feelings had all stopped. Cosmos, is this the becoming? A deep indescribable feeling began to grow in her stomach.

~Soon, we will be one. Have patience~

No... She whispered. Tears continued to flow and she screamed to the sky, If this is the fate that awaits everyone from our joining I don't want it! She looked down at her feet and whispered now, Please... Our coming together will cause my mother to declare war.

~Little one, even if we do not become one this will not stop this fate~

Selene wiped her tears away. Are you saying this war is inevitable? That... What you've shown me is the fate of all of us?

~I have not the powers of time. What I have shown you is but one thread of fate that may come to pass. Many threads come together to weave our destiny. Only the senshi of Time knows for certain.~

Slowly a light began to shine at Selene's feet and grow. She watched as it spread to cover the darkness. A warmth wrapped around Selene easing her horror and anger at what had been shown to her.

~Your light, is the light of life. The warmth of life surrounds you. You and I are to play a large role in this universe, this I am certain. We must strive to balance our light of life with the shadow of death. All things in harmony~

Selene felt as if her body began to fade into mist as well, she felt her dream world breaking. As she began to wake the voice of Cosmos faintly reached her.

~Be Strong little one. You're strength is the strength for your friends~

Selene opened her eyes and found herself back into her bed. She sat up on the edge of her bed and pondered her dream. She was bursting with the need to tell Setsuna and the others what she had seen but knew she needed to kept to her self. To share with them the destruction that could befall their people was not something she wanted to burden them with. The most curious vision was the collapsing of Charon Castle. Did that mean the death of Setsuna? She tossed aside her blankets and rose to her feet.

Good morning Selene. The generals have left, I'm sorry I didn't wake you for their departure, Said Setsuna within her mind. It would seem she had been waiting for her to wake.

You knew didn't you? Selene responded. you knew I was in Cosmo's dream.

Selene got the impress that Setsuna smiled. I know all princess. When you're awake and dressed come to the front garden.

Selene ran her brush through her hair, an anxious feeling taking hold for the future that may yet be.

* * *

AN- I realized I haven't really explained what this coming of age is, or when it'll take place so I did that. Please read and review! Let me know what you think. People occasionally favoriteing and reviewing my stories is what keeps them from being forgotten. I'm always open for suggestions, so feel free to PM or email me.


End file.
